Serpentard vs Maraudeur
by Astranea
Summary: Que se passetil quand une serpentard mal dans sa peau et qui déteste les maraudeurs se retrouve justement confrontée à l'un d'eux?
1. Chapter 1

**Serpentard vs Maraudeur**

Disclaimer : Le personnage de Victoria Summers est à moi, le reste est à la génialissime J.K.Rowling.

**Prologue**

Victoria Summers allait bientôt entrer en sixième année à Serpentard. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami sincère, et n'en souhaitait pas non plus. Solitaire de nature, elle restait toujours à l'écart des autres, qui d'ailleurs ne voulaient rien savoir d'elle.

Malgré sa maison et le fait qu'elle avait le sang pur, elle ne soutenait pas Voldemort, contrairement à ses défunts parents. Ils étaient en effet morts à son service, et la jeune fille avait été placée dans un orphelinat londonien.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle était jolie. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre étaient certes lisses, mais souvent emmêlés. Plusieurs mèches retombaient sur son visage, dissimulant ses yeux d'ambre pourtant magnifiques. Sa pâleur glaciale la faisait encore d'avantage sembler plus morte que vivante.

Comme la plupart des Serpentards, elle détestait les Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement les Maraudeurs, ce qui était réciproque. Victoria méprisait considérablement ce groupe de crétins plus arrogants les uns que les autres.

Son avant-dernière année à Poudlard sur le point de commencer ne faisait que la déprimer davantage, même si elle adorait le château. Le problème, c'était les gens qui résidaient.

suite dans le prochain chapitre (quelle surprise)


	2. retour à Poudlard

**Serpentard vs Maraudeur**

Disclaimer : Le personnage de Victoria Summers est à moi, le reste est à la génialissime J.K.Rowling.

Chapitre 1Retour à Poudlard

Victoria Summers. Si ce nom était mystérieux, celle qui le portait l'était encore plus. Solitaire, asociale et souvent invisible, personne ne savait qui elle était réellement. Même si c'était le cas, la solitude resterait sa plus fidèle compagne. Ceci était bien normal, car les Gryffondors, comme les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, la détestaient puisqu'elle était à Serpentard, et que ces derniers, sa famille, la méprisaient car elle ne partageait pas leurs idées. Idées grâce auxquelles ses parents moururent jadis.

Tentant de ne pas se laisser abattre pas ces sombres souvenirs, Victoria appuya son front contre la fenêtre glacée de son compartiment. Devant son pâle reflet vampirique, elle songea qu'effectivement, l'extérieur reflète l'intérieur. Malheureusement. Elle avait toujours détesté montrer qu'elle n'allait pas bien. C'était une preuve de faiblesse, du moins selon elle. Résignée, la jeune fille passa la majeure partie du voyage dans le Poudlard-Express à contempler le paysage défilant sous ses yeux. Rien ne vint troubler le silence dans lequel elle résidait. Comme toujours. Tandis que de grosses gouttes de pluie serpentaient le long de la vitre, elle finit par se perdre dans ses pensées.

Malgré ses seize ans, Victoria ne s'était jamais intéressée aux garçons, pas plus qu'à la mode ou autre frivolités de ce genre qui captivaient la plupart des filles de son âge. Raison pour laquelle aucune amitié féminine n'était présente dans sa vie.

« Raison de plus pour les mépriser, songea-t-elle. Avec des bagatelles pareilles plein la tête, pas étonnant que ces greluches soient aussi superficielle. C'est pitoyable, tellement pitoyable que c'en est grotesque. »

Sur ce, elle se rendit compte que la journée tirait à sa fin et que le château s'approchait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendu immense et que le Poudlard-Express finisse par s'immobiliser. Elle pensa amèrement qu'elle devrait à nouveau supporter le troupeau de cruches qui résidait (malheureusement) à Poudlard.

En se dirigeant vers une calèche, elle aperçu Alyssa Harrison, qu'on pouvait vraisemblablement qualifier de trainée du collège. Collée de façon presque indécente à Amos Diggory, elle regarda la Serpentard comme un veracrasse lorsqu'elle les dépassa. Habituée à ce regard, qu'elle supportait presque tous les jours, Victoria poursuivit son chemin.

« Et vive la réputation des Serpentards! »

Même en pensées, elle était sarcastique.

Je sais que c'est court, mais la suite devrait bientôt venir. Les deux premiers chapitres sont un peu monotones, mais l'action s'en vient.

Astranea


	3. Répartition et souvenirs

Serpentard vs Maraudeur

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien n'est à moi (snif) sauf Victoria Summers.

Chapitre 2 Répartition et souvenirs

Point de vue de Victoria

La répartition. Je déteste cette cérémonie depuis que j'ai moi aussi passé sous le choixpeau, qui m'a envoyée à Serpentard. Certes, je suis fière de ma maison, mais pas des raisons pour lesquelles j'y suis. Je n'hésite pas à transgresser les règlements et je suis incontestablement rusé, mais ce n'était pas pour cela. La cause était tout autre. Mon grand-père n'était autre que Morfin Gaunt. Salazar Serpentard était donc mon aïeul. Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort, alias tu-sais-qui, alias Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps, se trouvait donc être quelque chose comme mon arrière-cousin-germain au troisième degré.

(nda : Je crois (en fait je suis convaincue) que ce terme n'existe pas. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'assez gentil pour me dire le terme exact? Non? Tant pis. Cela devrait (théoriquement) signifier : neveu du grand-père, ou cousin germain de la mère, ou quelque chose comme ça. Théoriquement.)

Heureusement que presque toute ma famille est décédée, car les fêtes de famille auraient été vraiment … spéciales. Imaginez un peu : Mes parents (maintenant ex-mangemorts), bavardant joyeusement avec leur maître (mon tonton Voldemort) en buvant du whisky pur feu. Un peu plus loin, Morfin et Elvis Gaunt « discutant » (tout à fait innocemment) avec Tom Jedusor, pendant que ma grand-tante Merope a le dos tourné. (nda : l'auteure est fatiguée).

Mais bon, laissons ma « chère » parenté de côté et revenons à nos moutons. Enfin, à la répartition.

La seule et unique chose intéressante, pour ne pas dire (presque) amusante, dans cette caricature de solennité, c'est de regarder la mine apeurés des petits nouveaux, qui d'ailleurs sont réellement petits. Je dirais même minuscules. D'autant plus que de là ou je suis, ils sont presque entièrement cachés par les Poufsouffles. Certains sont si menus que d'ici, je ne vois même pas le haut de leur crâne.

Mes pensées furent brutalement interrompues par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Apparemment, les nouveaux avaient commencés à être répartis. En effet, un gosse rejoignit la table des Serdaigles. Quelques instants plus tard, un certain Kevin Madley fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Puis une gamine à l'air niais alla s'asseoir avec les Gryffondors. Et ainsi de suite pour trente autres gamins.

Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à trouver cela ennuyant, et même carrément soporifique. D'ailleurs, plusieurs autres Serpentards affichaient des airs profondément ennuyés, et Avery, un abruti de septième année, s'était vraisemblablement endormit.

Une éternité plus tard, Dumbledore se leva et récita son habituel discours : bla bla bla la forêt interdite est interdite bla bla bla bla bla le nouveau professeur de DCFM est Mr. Perkins bla bla bla…

J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, n'allez pas croire le contraire. Seulement, si Dumby abrégeait ses laïus, plusieurs personnes lui en seraient certainement bien reconnaissantes.

Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements m'indiqua qu'il avait terminé ses paroles quelque peu monotones et que le banquet de début d'année pouvait enfin commencer. Je pourrais donc bientôt aller rejoindre la quiétude de mon dortoir, et vivement, car une migraine naissante troublait ma patience.

C'est cours, mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long, et c'est là que commence l'action (en plus ça rime).

Allez, une petite review pour les vacances!


	4. meilleurs ennemis

**Serpentard vs Maraudeur**

Chapitre 3 Meilleurs ennemis

La journée débuta plus que mal pour Victoria. Tandis qu'elle quittait à regret les bras de Morphée, l'étrange quiétude régnant dans son dortoir attira son attention. Habituellement, Sally Thompson -une véritable chipie- ronflait à en faire trembler les murs qui pourtant étaient en pierre. S'étirant péniblement, elle regarda instinctivement sa montre. Huit heures quarante-huit. Les cours commençaient dans douze minutes!

Elle se leva précipitamment avant de s'étaler lourdement contre les dalles froides du plancher, les pieds empêtrés dans ses draps. Se relevant difficilement, elle s'empara de son uniforme et l'enfila rapidement, avant de saisir son manuel et son nécessaire de potions et de se précipiter vers la salle de classe du professeur Slughorn.

-Je me demande ce que n va nous faire faire cette année.

-Tu le saurais si tu avais pris la peine de lire le manuel de potion, James.

-Franchement Remus, répliqua le beau brun avec un sourire charmeur, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire!

Les maraudeurs -sauf Peter qui n'avais pas obtenu de Buse en potion l'année précédente- auraient pu poursuivre cette instructive conversation si Sirius ne s'était pas figé quelques mètres derrière les deux autres.

-Sirius, demanda James avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, est-ce que tu …

-Mon manuel de potion, je l'ai oublié! répondit l'intéressé, avant de se précipiter vers son dortoit.

-Attends Sirius tu pourrais…

Mais il avait déjà disparut au tournant d'un mur.

-…utiliser un sortilège d'attraction, poursuivit Remus pour lui-même. Tu sais James, j'ai parfois l'impression que vous ne m'écoutez pas…

-Hein? Tu disais quelque chose?

Sirius trouva son manuel dans sa valise -qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de défaire la veille- entre une paire de caleçons avec de petits motifs représentant des vif d'or et un horrible pull orange dont il ignorait l'existence. «Et que je devrais brûler à la première occasion », songea-t-il en caressant la laine pelucheuse.

Reprenant sa course de plus belle, il dévala quatre à quatre les (trop) nombreuses marches séparant la tour de Gryffondor des cachots. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il y arriva finalement, la cloche stridente annonçant le début des cours retentit. Sirius déglutit difficilement. Il était en retard pour le premier cours de l'année, alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir pour atteindre la salle de classe.

Mais au détour d'un mur, il percuta violemment une petite silhouette et tout deux s'étalèrent lourdement sur le sol de pierre froide. Il poussa un imperceptible grognement en découvrant l'identité de celle qui l'avait renversé : Victoria…Sanders ou quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, elle était à Serpentard.

-Non mais tu peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds Black?

-C'est pas ma faute si tu tiens pas debout!

-Idiot!

-Moi au moins je ne suis pas un futur mangemort, et j'ai de l'honneur contrairement à…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, car les deux jolies petites mains de la serpentard l'avaient plaqué au mur avec une force surprenante.

-Parles moi d'honneur encore une fois et je te promets que tu ne pourras pas assister au banquet de ce soir.

Sur quoi elle le lâcha et s'engouffra dans la classe de potion en même temps que lui. Naturellement, tous se retournèrent vers eux.

-Black, Summers, ce retard vous coutera vingt points chacun. Et comme je l'expliquais avant votre interruption, vous confectionnerez aujourd'hui un philtre irasciblien, indiqué à la page 47 de votre livre. Par équipe de deux, cela va de soit.

Sirius se tourna vers les autres maraudeurs, et Victoria vers les serpentards, mais tous étaient déjà jumelés.

-Et puisque vous êtes seuls tous les deux pourquoi ne pas vous placer ensemble? dit Slughorn innocemment.

Ensemble. Ce seul mot avait une sonorité antipathique. Surtout présentement. Mais ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se diriger vers la seule table encore libre, à l'avant.

-Black, les limaces doivent être coupées en cubes, pas en tranches.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Summers.

-Je n'aurais pas d'ordres à te donner si tu travaillais correctement.

-Bla bla bla... , répliqua-t-il avant de s'attirer un regard noir.

Et cela continua pendant tout le cours.

-Black, Summers, restez ici, dit Slughorn lorsqu'ils se levèrent au son de cette cloche qui leur avait semblé bien tardive.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même geste, bien qu'encore frustrés l'un contre l'autre.

-Puisque vous vous êtes permis d'arriver en retard à mon cours, ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça. Je pourrais vous donner une retenue, mais je ne trouve pas cela vraiment pédagogique. À la place…

Ils retinrent leur souffle, craignant ce qu'ils allaient entendre.

-…vous allez inventer une potion. Ensemble naturellement. Vous excellez tous les deux dans ma matière, alors je suppose que le plus dur ne sera pas là. Considérez cela comme un devoir, et peut-être que si vous réussissez je vous restituerez les points que vous avez perdu aujourd'hui...vous avez un mois.

Ils partirent sans dire un mot.


End file.
